A Melancholy Sound
by Zandrellia
Summary: The jewel completed, Kagome and InuYasha are ready to start their life together - but someone has other plans. When those plans go awry, will they manage to find one another and stay together?


Obligatory Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any of the characters within (even those who may or may not be originals), any of the settings, concepts, or other potentially copy-written works within this piece. I am merely a vessel; A messenger who conveys a story, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Kagome sat, watching the water crush against the shore with a sigh. She always loved this cliff. It was a bit of a walk from the village, but the spectacular view was worth it, and the time it took to get out here gave her much needed space to think things over. Everything had gone rather strangely since her wish on the Shikon. After she had returned, little things started happening that were somewhat disconcerting, but not terrible. Much of what Naraku had done was becoming unraveled. Kikyo reappeared some months ago, stumbling into the village looking entirely lost and worn out. Onigumo's body had been found in the cave where he had been left by the miko, dead.

Kaede slowly regained her vision.

Kouga slowed down.

The very wind seemed to laugh.

So why did Kagome feel so very terrified when things were going so well?

She and Kikyo had called a truce, even going so far as to call Kagome her younger sister so as to get around the confused questions at their similarities. They weren't exactly the same, of course. Kikyo was still colder, withdrawn, with flat brown eyes that could stare through a person. Kagome was softer, round and youthful, with blue sparkling eyes that twinkled with her joy for everyone she met.

It was a surprise when InuYasha did not go to Kikyo the day she arrived. In fact, he had done his best to court Kagome properly, showing that he had made his decision some time ago and that he would not go against it now. He loved Kagome; she was his present. Kikyo was his past.

This upset Kikyo greatly. Not that anyone could blame her. The miko reappeared without any recollection of events that had occurred due to the Shikon, only remembering having loved the hanyou and wanting desperately for him to rescue her from her burdens as a miko, to let her be a normal woman. Still, that didn't mean that Kagome was going to give him up. She had left her home behind, her place in time, to be with him – she was not about to let a jealous ex girlfriend come steal him.

What she hadn't expected was for Kikyo to become resentful. When the elder miko came to stand beside her, the red hakama about her legs fluttering in the wind loudly as Kagome stood and gave a respectful bow. "Kikyo, I hadn't expected you to join me."

Kikyo nodded, turning to look out at the scenery as the younger did the same. When the elder miko stepped closer to the edge of the promontory, reaching her hands out to feel the wind running through her fingers, she glanced back at Kagome with a small smile. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Kagome flushed and stepped up next to the elder, letting the wind push against her face as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the strangeness of the situation. "Yes. InuYasha and I plan to marry."

The strangled sort of sound that came from Kikyo startled Kagome, and she opened her eyes in time to feel something push against her. More specifically, someone – Kikyo – pushed her and watched as the younger girl let out a screech and tumbled off the cliff. Kagome's scream of InuYasha's name filled the forest, startling a few birds and Kikyo watched as the younger fell into the ocean. Surprisingly resilient and full of stamina – Kikyo was sure that Kagome had broken a few bones in the fall, particularly ribs – the future miko tried to stay afloat, gasping for breath and calling out for help desperately. Kikyo savored the moment, watching as the girl struggled against her imminent death. When she had inhaled too much water, Kagome choked against it and eventually passed out.

Waiting several minutes later, watching as Kagome's corpse floated about in the water, Kikyo stood and brushed her clothes off idly before turning to run towards the village. Biting the inside of her cheek, she cried out for InuYasha as her eyes watered and her face flushed. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Hurry!"

By the time the hanyou had received the message and was beside the girl, she was clearly already dead. Grief stricken, he held the damp body to his chest, trying to come to terms with how this had happened. Was fate trying to send them a message? Was Kagome meant to stay in the future? If it meant she would live, he would have happily left her there!

Kikyo sniffed, reaching up to wipe at her tears delicately before gesturing to the sea. "We should perform a burial. A funeral pyre is best. Kagome should be free, not trapped in the dirt."

InuYasha was momentarily surprised at Kikyo's generosity, but nodded in agreement. It was true. He set down Kagome's corpse reverently before rushing off into the woods to gather the supplies needed, missing Kikyo's small smile at how easy it was to get rid of her competition. When he returned, they built the pyre in silence, placing Kagome atop it and surrounding her body with leaves and flowers before setting it afloat.

The hanyou's ears flattened as Kikyo left him there, returning some time later with a torch and handing it to him. He sniffed, a tear trailing down his face as he placed the torch beside his deceased lover. The fire slowly came to life, catching on the foliage around the dead girl and InuYasha let out a whimper before pushing the pyre towards the waiting sea, letting her go for the final time.

Hours passed as they watched the pyre float away, the fire slowly becoming greater. Kikyo held InuYasha, comforting him and feeling victorious. Finally, he was hers again.

Several miles away, a certain youkai lord was happening by when he smelled something rather atrocious. With a frown, he noted that there was a pyre with a human corpse upon it. Tenseiga thrummed, begging him to rescue the woman, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before lowering his altitude and hovering above the dead girl. She seemed familiar. Oh, right, she was his brother's miko - the young one who always dressed indecently.

A slight twitch at his mouth, he reached down and grasped her by the wrist, pulling her partially burned corpse from the pyre and dipping it into the water to snuff out any flames before flying over to the shore and depositing her in the sand. She could prove to be useful. Pulling out his heirloom sword, he slashed at the underworld's underlings, feeling a satisfaction at their desperate cries, and waited for the woman to rise.

With a heavy cough, turning and regurgitating quite a bit of water, the now half naked girl took a few raspy breaths before looking up at him curiously. "Who are you?"

Interesting. He knew she was human, and therefore the odds were not in her favor, but he had always believed her to be moderately intelligent… as far as humans went. "You do not recall This Sesshomaru?"

She shook her head. He decided that was wonderful news. It meant she could stop calling him annoying things like _big brother_. Better, it meant he could have what he wanted of her without much struggle. Nodding, he reached out to her and helped her stand, noting how she flushed at his touch. "This Sesshomaru saved you. You were dead, but we were generous and brought you back to life."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at him, confused and more than a little afraid. This didn't look like Tokyo. In fact, it didn't look all that familiar at all. "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, feeling rather irritated at the concept that she might have forgotten everything. "Japan."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, sitting up and brushing dirt off her hands before giving off a squeak at her state of dress. The fact that she was dressed in traditional miko garb was disconcerting enough, but that it was half burned and exposed most of her legs, revealing part of her bottom – which was noticeably bare – was causing her heart to race. "What is going on?!" she cried out, sitting down in an attempt to hide her derrière, only to wince and hiss at a painful burning sensation running up her leg.

The youkai before her reached out, grasping her arm and lifting her forcefully before turning her and examining her leg as if it was only natural for him to be looking at her backside. Kagome kicked, trying to pull free, yelling out that he had no right, but he ignored her as he stared down at the third degree burns on her thighs. With a sigh, he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her lungs and causing her to flush greatly as his hand came to rest on her waist, holding her there as he began to walk away.

After a few minutes of startled confusion, Kagome finally managed to find the capacity to speak again. "Um… excuse me? What are you doing?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed, slumping forward. How did she always find herself in weird situations? Worse, why did she have to be in this kind of scenario with someone like him? He was clearly not human, clearly strong, clearly muscular, and what the hell was with his gorgeous hair? With a smile, she reached out and grasped his hair in two handfuls, pulling the silvery locks up to rub them against her face. It was sooooo soft!

Sesshomaru considered killing her then and there, but refrained. It would do him no good to kill her. She had other purposes to fulfill. Allowing her to mar his dignity this once, he felt a slow smirk tug at his lips. A plan was forming.

Kagome remained with him for months. He tended to her wounds, clothed her, fed her, and guarded her as she played with Rin in the fields. It was not lost on him that she had formed an attachment to him. She was loyal, intelligent, and kind. Part of him had to admit that, if he had known her in another light – if she had not ever been attached to his brother, a miko, or human – he might have respected her greatly. Perhaps more.

It was pointless to consider such things. Even if she did not remember InuYasha, she was still a miko and quite human. That would not change and he was not inclined to seek a way for it to be such. When Jaken rushed to his side, mumbling something about half-breeds and miko, something deadly glinted in Sesshomaru's golden gaze.

Calling Kagome and Rin to him, he explained to them that they should prepare for a journey. They did so with all the glee and mirth that any female might and returned dressed in their finest. He led them through the forest casually, making his way to the village that InuYasha called home. Sure enough, there was a celebration occurring in the middle of the collection of huts that reeked of humanity.

InuYasha growled out, but walked over to where Sesshomaru stood, eyeing his brother suspiciously before noting the other members of his party. Amber eyes widened and a small whimper came from the hanyou. "Kagome?" He was sure he was hallucinating.

Kikyo frowned before putting on a surprised expression, rushing over to stand beside InuYasha. "It could be a trick!"

He nodded slowly, sniffing the air and shaking his head. "If it's a trick, it's a pretty good one."

Kagome stared at them both blankly, glancing around the scenery before noting the situation and smiling. "Oh, I see!" she called out, giving a bow of respect to Kikyo and InuYasha. "Congratulations!"

Sesshomaru inwardly laughed at the winded look InuYasha had when Kagome congratulated him on his upcoming marriage to Kikyo. The hanyou rushed forward, taking Kagome's hands in his and shaking his head.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried, trying to get her to understand that he still loved her and was faithful.

Kagome frowned and pulled her hands from his grip, blinking a few times before glancing to Sesshomaru with uncertainty. "What is he talking about?"

"This Sesshomaru did tell you that you were dead."

She flushed. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

InuYasha frowned and glared at Sesshomaru. "You did this?!" His voice cracked with emotion as he clearly was torn between feeling angry and grateful. Deciding he could deal with it all later, he pulled Kagome to him as he tried to embrace her. She gave off a startled sound and pushed away, pulling from him and running to hide behind his half-brother.

Sesshomaru looked from InuYasha and Kagome, feeling rather victorious, before turning to return home. Rin and Kagome followed obediently, the elder girl having her hand grasped by InuYasha as he tried to stop her.

"Kagome! You belong with me!"

The young woman shook her head and looked at him somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Have a nice marriage." With that, she gave another bow, leaving the villagers to watch in confusion as she followed Sesshomaru back to the western fortress.

InuYasha moved to follow them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see sorry brown eyes, he sighed and pulled Kikyo to him. She held him tightly, staring into the forest where Kagome had gone and trying to consider the best way to deal with this problem. "I will go and convince her to return. She cannot deny that we look similar. I will tell her I am her sister, and she will come back with me."

The hanyou was startled, but also incredibly happy, and he nodded hugging Kikyo tighter. "Thank you for understanding."

Kikyo left him there, going to dress and following the path of youki that Sesshomaru blatantly had left behind. Obviously, he wanted them to come. When she arrived at the intimidating looking castle, she was surprised to be allowed inside, as if they were expecting her. Coming through two hand carved doors, she entered a large hall where Sesshomaru sat at the head, surrounded by many youkai, Rin to the right. They were having a large feast.

"Would you care to join us in our celebration, miko?" Sesshomaru offered generously, to which the other youkai in the room gave a chuckle.

Kikyo glanced over the scene, taking note of the unusual dishes and watching as Rin greedily tore into a pile of meat the likes of which the miko had never seen. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to the lord and bowed respectfully. "I wish to speak with the miko, Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked to Jaken. The toad shook his head, giving a shrug. When the cold amber gaze returned to Kikyo, she felt a shiver run up her spine. "Our apologies, it seems the girl is… otherwise occupied. Does this have anything to do with the hanyou?"

The miko nodded, not wanting to leave without _something_. "If we could just return with a message from her, telling him to let her go, that would be sufficient. He will continue to pursue her if he is not certain that this is where she wants to be."

The lanky youkai lord leaned back, bringing a hand up to rub at his chin thoughtfully. "This Sesshomaru can see the dilemma. He certainly is a nuisance." Gesturing to Jaken, he leaned forward and whispered something to the toad before taking up some of his own meal and having a hearty bite as the little green retainer ran out the doors and down the corridor. When he returned, he handed the miko a small sanshin, a type of stringed instrument. This one had an uncommon coloring and texture, but she took it, nonetheless. "Give that to the hanyou. He will understand her intentions."

Kikyo left, feeling somewhat confused, but at the same time relieved. If this was all it took to win InuYasha for herself, she would do whatever was necessary. Returning to the village she gave the instrument to InuYasha, who took it with a furrowed brow before his eyes widened and he gasped.

"No!" Was all he could say as his fingertips brushed against the ebony strings, their tune full of sorrow as they danced over the evening breeze. In that melancholy sound, he knew the fate of his love.

~*FIN*~


End file.
